Ry-10: A Battle of the Omnitrixi Part 2
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: Continued from Part 1, what will happen between the two heroes?


BE CONTINUED.

Having seen the trauma he caused Meelo, Ryan had transformed into Jetray and zoomed around town looking for him. He finally found the Galvan at Mr. Smoothy's, and untransformed into human form. Zipping his hoodie up a bit more, he walked up to Meelo, feeling a bit guilty. "Hey dude." he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about earlier."

The young Galvan did not reply, jumped off of the table and ran away. Ryan retorted by transforming into Spidermonkey and capturing the tiny alien in a web. He transformed back to human and walked up to the Galvan. "Dude, I'm trying to apologize." he said, slightly annoyed. "I mean, how was I supposed to know you're doing stuff with Rath?"

Meelo escaped from the web and jumped onto Ryan's shoulder. "How was I supposed to know that a Merlinisapien could claw through a Polymorph's viscous body?"

"Fair point."

"You know what?" Meelo said before he transformed into Jetray "Follow me." He then flew over to an undisclosed location. Ryan followed, also as Jetray.

"What's up?" he asked when they arrived...wherever they were going.

"You'll find out."

UNDERTOWN, HOLOGRAPHIC BATTLE ARENA

After Meelo untransformed, he readied himself for battle. "Ya ready to spar? 'cause I am."

"Heck yeah I am!" Ryan said. However, as he went to slap the Omnitrix, he found it had morphed to look like its prototype counterpart! "What's with you Omnitrix?" Ryan asked, as if the watch could respond like a human being. "First you cause my smoothie to get zapped into the Null Void, and now you're morphing to look all retro!? Dude, you better still work." He smacked down on the Omnitrix, and found that he had transformed into Wildvine! "Wildvine!?" he said. "Wow, haven't used Wildvine in...forever!" With that, Ryan 'vine whipped' at Meelo, intending to snare him.

Meelo quickly dodged the vine as he smacked his Omnitrix and transformed into a Revonnahgander "What is this alien?" he questioned.

"Oh great, that's the same species as my friend Ben. "Luckily I can deal with their fighting style."

"Well, in that case" Meelo stood up and took a battle stance "I shall call this alien Coolcat." Ryan facepalmed.

"That's even lamer than what I usually come up with!"

"You will be digesting what you have recently said soon."

"Eating those words." Ryan corrected blandly. He transformed back to human, and reactivated the Omnitrix, changing into Four Arms

Meelo rolled his eyes, then struck him while he was still un**arm**ed. Luckily, Ryan managed to dodge it, and thrust all four fists at Meelo, knocking him backward and sending him all the way to the end of the arena. He transformed back to human, a confident smile on his face. "I could always do that again dude, so you might as well give up!"

"You are lucky that I can barely understand you in this form" He said as he tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder. Just then, he transformed into XLR8, rushed at Ryan, and threw him to the ceiling. Ryan grunted as he hit the floor of the arena.

"You want a speed demon? Well you got one!" Ryan scrolled through the Omnitrix, looking to see if his set of aliens had reverted back the original nineteen. When he saw it hadn't, he smacked the watch face down, and using a feature he hacked into the Omnitrix, he fused Four Arms and Humungousaur.

"Oh… you have that feature too? Neat-O!" Meelo then tapped the Omnitrix Symbol and transformed into a fusion of XLR8 and Lodestar. "Well… this is difficult." Ryan smirked, and smacked the Omnitrix, and changed into another fusion…. well, the one he didn't actually want.

"EchoChuck!" he cried, splitting into multiple clones, and eating bits of the arena. The EchoChucks each blasted their respective attacks at Meelo, Meelo quickly avoiding the barrage of attacks by repelling them from his body, making a quick run for it afterwards. Ryan thought fast, and fused two other aliens together. "ShockStorm!" he cried, shocking Meelo, and temporarily shutting down the Pseudo-Omnitrix. "It seems that your Pseudo-Omnimatrix has 'overloaded'." Ryan said. "And I wasn't even thinking at my full capacity, ey." he changed back to human, smirking.

"Alright… It's on now..." Meelo, thinking on his toes, tried to repair his Pseudo-Omnitrix, although his efforts only made it last for a moment, he transformed into an alien he completely forgot he had. "Buzzshock" He cried as he zipped and zoomed around the arena, sapping as much of Ryan's natural electricity as he could. Ryan was barely able to raise his hands in surrender, although this was just a ruse so Meelo would let his guard down. Meelo hovered in front of Ryan with a cocky smirk on his face "Who's more worthy of being called a hero again?"

"Me!" Ryan said, jumping up and pinning Meelo in a headlock, while also trying to screw up the Pseudo-Omnitrix, but to no avail. Meelo then transformed back into his Galvan form and jumped onto his shoulder. "How about a truce for now?" Ryan said to the Galvan. "Not that I don't want to continue, but I'm hungry."

"Sure, I could eat." He said as he held out his hand. Ryan shook it.

"In the mood for a cheeseburger, fries and a milkshake at Burger Shack?"

"Sure, dude." The duo headed to Burger Shack.

"I'm totally kicking your butt next time." Ryan said to Meelo.

THE END


End file.
